Simple Beginnings
by Jesada
Summary: Kim has a mission involving Drakken and Shego which doesn't exactly work out. Well, certainly not at first anyway. Kigo HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters, places or songs etc used.

AN: I shouldn't really start another fic, but here we are anyway. This is probably going to be quite short, but I'm not totally sure yet and it's rather weird as the ideas came to me at 2:30am when I was in pain, couldn't sleep and was listening to a CD (twice actually). It was buzzing around and playing through my mind like an episode of the programme until about 5am when I finally just couldn't take it anymore and I got up and started typing away, trying not to wake up my family.

Anyway, please review as it's not a given that I'll even continue this unless you guys particularly want me to.

Simple Beginnings

Kim knew that waking up this morning wasn't going to be fun. That explains why she didn't even get to sleep, but had instead been tossing and turning, curled up around her Pandaroo, trying not to think about the curse some sick benevolent being decided would be fun to give to all women. She had some choice words to throw at it if they ever met and it included the word 'sadistic' and some others that our little Kimmie really shouldn't say. It was at times like these that Kim decided an omni-everything being would be better than evolution; it meant she had someone in particular to blame and mentally shout profanities at after all.

She finally rolled out of bed and her usual morning self was no where to be seen as she shuffled into the bathroom and got ready for the day, even though she would much prefer laying in bed. When she came out and started choosing some clothes she had clearly perked up a bit and had actually stopped muttering to herself by the time she was downstairs with her stack of pancakes with the rest of her family.

Everything seemed to drag on and the teen hero couldn't believe she was so unlucky as to have pains on the last day of her monthly demon. Still, she could hardly let that take over and ruin her day so she made the most of it by spending the entire day with Ron. By the time they got back to her house it was early evening and what she had hoped wouldn't happen today, happened.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"I've found Drakken's new lair," Wade informed the hero but he was quickly interrupted.

"Great. We'll go in there tomorrow and sort it out."

Both Ron and Wade were shocked and confused over this strange behaviour. What happened to the Kim that swooped in to any trouble as soon as she heard about it?

"Well, the reason it appeared is because there are massive energy readings there and the inhabitants around are enduring a power cut."

Kim groaned and ran her hand through her hair, "Fine, we'll get going. Transport?"

"On its way."

"Great," Kim replied sarcastically, "I mean, you rock Wade."

XXXX**KP**XXXX

"With this marvellous machine I will-"

"Yo! Dr D, shut up would you? You've gone through the plan five times already," Drakken was just about to interrupt Shego when she got up and shoved her hand in his face with fingers spread, "That's five 2hr long rants from you, so just get on with it already."

"Step away from that power…draining…thingy."

"Ron, why don't we leave the entrance lines to me?" Kim asked good-naturedly, "Drakken, back away from that machine."

"Oh, that was so much better," Ron grumbled.

"Ron. Now is so not the time."

Across the room Shego cleared her throat and waved once she'd gotten their attention, "Some of us have jobs to do ya know."

"Sorry Shego, we'll always think of you first in future," Kim carried on the banter with the green villainess as they finally got their dance underway. The dodging, kicking, punching and swiping didn't seem to be going like it normally did. Shego would put money on it that Kim wasn't giving it her all, but then again, she had a lot of money she could waste.

"What's the matter, Kimmie? Has it been a bad day for Miss Perfect in Perfectville, of the country Perfect and the planet Perfectopia?"

"Wasn't that a bit over done?"

"Well, yeah, but I have the time considering you're so lax today and someone has to do some work," she smirked as they circled.

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm in," Kim punched but it was easily dodged so she tried kicking instead only to find Shego had already thumped her in the abdomen and she was sprawled across the floor, "pain."

"Aww, poor little…oh what was it? Kimmie-cub?" Shego laughed as Kim tried to get up and ignore the ever persistent cramps which were now ten times worse. Breathing had even become more difficult and she only just managed to stay standing, though she was bent over rather a lot.

Shego stopped laughing and figured her rival must be in a lot of pain if she couldn't actually stop herself from looking weak in front of her, "Okay, what's the deal?"

"It's nothing just," Kim paused as she knelt down on the floor, "you know, that time."

Shego blinked for a few seconds. She just couldn't believe this was real. Kimmie was actually kneeling in front of her, _this is so a dream. Just walk away. This is way too weird to think about. _Taking her own advice she took a step back, but then what the teen had said filtered into her brain, "That time? Oh! Right. I see."

"Took you a while," Kim teased the awkward woman who was now shuffling her feet.

"Well, it's hardly what I was expecting," Shego defended herself, "Look, I guess we can stop fighting if you want, but you owe me got it?"

"Thanks Shego," but Kim seemed to only get worse as the slightest move would set off an unimaginable pang through her. Her brow was sweating and breathing was such a chore that Shego became sceptical.

"Are you sure that's the problem? You look ill if you ask me."

"Getting hit in the abdomen will do that to you."

"Oh…yeah," Shego was silent as she glanced this way and that, hoping that Kim would get up and just leave or something but it didn't look like she was up to it, "Oh for god's sake."

Kim almost screamed through her clenched teeth as she was picked up off the floor. She was definitely starting to agree with Shego; this really wasn't normal. Her lack of sleep from the night before and her day out with Ron was taking its toll as Shego carried her somewhere. She was so preoccupied she didn't even question a thing as she was delicately placed on something soft. She heard Shego walk off and wondered to herself if she was just going to be left here, but after a small explosion she heard footsteps coming back and she was nudged slightly, "Kimmie. Take these. They should make you feel better."

Again there were no questions about what was going on as she was pulled up and given some pills to swallow with a drink. Shego's voice filtered through her foggy mind again, "Now get some sleep. You look like crap."

"Where am I?" she finally asked.

Shego's chuckle could barely be heard, but the purr and teasing edge in her tone was unmistakable, "My bedroom, Princess."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Originally, this wasn't meant to make any sense and I didn't want to have it at all serious, but as usual, I've gone and decided to make it a proper fic, so I've had to edit this chap a fair amount and take out some scenes to dilute the randomness (though there is one very random scene that I just couldn't be bothered to take out – anyone want to guess it?). Enjoy chapter 2 and please review with any thoughts, ideas or whatever you want to say.

Chapter 2

Kim shot up in bed, breathing heavily. She could've sworn she just heard Shego say something about her bedroom. As she calmed down she noticed that the duvet was a lot softer than hers and the mattress was considerably more comfortable. Her eyes squinted through the darkness as they adjusted and she was shocked to see that this really wasn't her own room.

Against the wall opposite the black double bed, there was a vanity table with a large rectangle mirror in the middle with two smaller versions either side. There were draws at the front, a small stool tucked underneath and several accessories were dotted around on the surface. To her left there was a small table with a lamp and further away was a closed door. What was to her right was a lot more disturbing to the teen's mind. There was a door leading into what appeared to be a bathroom, but lying next to her, though as far as possible on the other side of the bed, was Shego sleeping soundly with the duvet only just past her abdomen. Her lifeless arms, one curled above her head and the other across her stomach, suddenly moved when a loud beeping interrupted the silence.

Shego ignored the jump she felt on the other side of the bed and just blasted the alarm clock before turning over and burrowing into the pillow, "Note to self: no more alarm clocks."

Kim just managed to hear the muffled comment as she settled back down. It appeared she wasn't in any immediate danger and the bed was incredibly comfortable. The next thing she knew, Shego was standing up in just a tank top and a pair of shorts stretching as high as she could. The cracking of her bones was more than a little disconcerting, but the villainess seemed nonchalant about it as she turned around and spoke to Kim, her eyebrow rising, "I thought you were a morning person."

"I didn't know you had such a great bed," the sleepy Kim didn't even notice what she'd set herself up for with that one.

Shego laughed as she walked over to the light switch next to the door by the vanity table, "I'm so not going to bother with that one, Princess. It would be wasted on that comatose body of yours."

With the sudden snap of light, Kim shuffled under the covers and Shego walked over to the closed door on Kim's left. Some humming, shuffling and a stubbed toe later, she came back with a green tank top and black trousers in one hand and a white blouse and blue jeans in another. She threw the latter at Kim and tapped the bump which was clearly her leg, "I'm taking a shower so you have a few minutes, but you better at least be sitting up when I come back."

"You sound disturbingly like my mother." Kim shuddered and faintly heard laughter after the closing of the door. She knew she really should get up. For one thing, this was Shego's room. _Shego's_ room. She kept repeating that fact to herself, hoping that a part of her, which was apparently dormant at the moment, would make her jump out of bed and quickly leave, but it didn't seem to happen as she was still there in the same position 10minutes later.

"You better be up!" Kim heard Shego shouting through the door and that was all it took to motivate her to scramble to a sitting position. She rubbed her eyes, yawned and stretched and Shego finally walked back in fully dressed. Her hair was clearly still damp as it was perfectly straight and she just sighed when she noticed that Kim had literally only just sat up, "You're hopeless."

Kim pouted at the dark haired woman who quickly avoided her gaze in case that pout turned nasty and pulled out the stool to sit down in front of the mirror. She turned on a stereo and Kim was wide awake when she recognised the song, "Celine Dion? You like Celine Dion? You're pulling my leg right?"

"Nope. _This_ is pulling your leg," Shego rushed over to the bed, pulled back the cover and tugged on Kim's leg. The teen landed on the floor with a scream and a bump. Looking up, she pouted at the laughing villainess.

"I thought you liked M.C Honey?"

Shego finally calmed down and sighed, "Yeah I do, but this is just one of my guilty pleasures."

Kim just shook her head in astonishment as Shego went back into the bathroom. Standing up she had more of a look around and noticed a photo frame was turned down on Shego's bedside table. Listening for any indication of the woman returning, she walked over and perched on the edge of the bed. Picking up the frame, she smiled when she saw all the members of Team Go smiling back at her, even Shego who was ruffling the hair of one of the Wego's.

She heard the sound of running water and then plastic hitting plastic coming from the bathroom, so she quickly put it down and darted across the room to get the clothes Shego had thrown her way earlier.

Shego walked out and almost reached the table again when she furrowed her eyebrows and turned around. The frame was standing up normally as if she wanted to see the faces of her brothers. Walking back over, she picked it up, took out the photo and placed the frame back on the table. With a blast of plasma the photo melted in her hand and was then quickly thrown into a nearby bin, "I'm gonna need a new photo."

Kim looked shocked, but didn't comment on the event. She still felt the need to say something and she happened to notice Shego's hair, "You should straighten your hair. It's nice."

Shego turned and just looked at her before sitting back down and taking strips of her hair between her hands and lighting her plasma. After a few minutes her hair was dry and relatively straight, "Hmm. It's ok."

The song track ended, but another soon began and Kim delayed going into the bathroom when Shego swivelled round to face Kim, grabbed her hair brush and started singing into it dramatically along with the song.

"I never realised you were so much of a nutcase, Shego," Kim just laughed at Shego's antics, which was obviously the idea and walked towards the bathroom.

"Just be glad I didn't sing the next line to you, Pumpkin."

"What's the next line?" Kim asked as she stood in the bathroom with her head poking around the frame, about to close the door.

"Be patient," Shego was smirking into the mirror and applied her make-up, "Here we go."

_So close your eyes and let me kiss you_

_And while you sleep I will miss you!_

"Shego!"

The cackling laugher could still be heard even with the hot water blasting down onto Kim's ears. After a while it stopped and she heard Shego shout through the door, "There's a spare toothbrush in there if you want to use it."

"You have a spare toothbrush?"

"Yeah," Shego drawled and waited for the reply she knew she was coming.

"Why?"

"Well, my nights aren't always lonely, Kimmie," the sound of something being dropped in the shower was pretty clear and Shego was incredibly thankful she had the teen to tease all morning, "Don't worry. It hasn't been used so hurry up."

Shego stopped the music and grabbed a black, leather jacket from her walk-in wardrobe while she waited for Kim. She didn't take long and came back in fully dressed. Shego lightly threw the hair brush over to her unlikely companion who quickly ran it through her damp hair. She was surprised when there was a loud buzzing coming from Shego's direction.

The older woman looked down at the table she was leaning on in confusion and stared at the mobile phone vibrating.

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

"Hardly anyone has my number and if they do, I don't usually want a call from them." Still, her curiosity got the better of her so she grabbed the phone from the table and flipped it open. She immediately recognised the number and clicked accept, "How did you get my number?"

Kim could only hear Shego's side so she listened intently.

"You know I don't do family things…Oh come on! I wasn't myself then and neither were those damn brothers of mine…Didn't they tell you all this? We were zapped by a machine…Look, I'm busy today," the smirk that replaced the thief's frown was even more disconcerting that the previous ones Kim had received, "…What am I busy _doing_ you say? That'll be Princess of course. Who else?"

"Shego! Who the hell are you talking to?" Kim tried to fight the blush she knew was tinting her cheeks and she was getting annoyed at all the teasing, _it's only been an hour or so!_

"How about I bring her with me? It's the only way I'm coming…See ya later."

As soon as Shego had closed the phone Kim asked, "What's going on? There's no way I'm spending anymore time with you!"

"Well, you'll have to be with me a bit longer because GJ is probably out there so we'll need to use a different route."

"We? I'm not a criminal. I can just leave the normal way."

"And explain why you were in my room all this time and leaving the fighting to Stoppable?"

"Good point," Kim admitted but then suddenly gasped, "Ron!"

"Don't worry. I sent him home after knocking out Dr D, blowing up the machine and giving him the warning that he'd better wait until morning to get GJ in."

"Why would you do that? Wait a minute, why haven't GJ checked your room already?"

Shego just chuckled as she stood up and put her mobile in her pocket, "Dear ol' Betty knows better than to let her minions anywhere near my room. Anyway, let's get going."

With that she pulled Kim up and secured her arm around her waist as she leaned back slightly and pressed a button under the vanity table. The floor opened up from underneath their feet, sending them soaring down the bright metal shoot. They landed on the ground a little more gracefully than Kim thought they would, but she still grumbled, "Why did you have to grab me?"

"Would u have willingly jumped down that shoot?"

"Probably not," Kim gave in after a brief pause. She looked around and they appeared to be in a garage as there were oily rags, tools, a covered machine and a beaten up truck filling the rather small room.

"Exactly. So I just cut out the middle part and avoided having to push you, which, of course, would only be a last resort," Shego insured with a sickly sweet voice before she continued on a more serious note, "Now, GJ would have control of the hanger, so we'll just have to use this."

She pulled back the dirty, cream sheet to reveal something Kim wasn't expecting; a very snazzy, black and green convertible. Considering the broken and rusty truck next to it she figured this was the final escape route the duo would use, so under the sheet would be a car that had seen better days, but the one in front of her looked amazing.

Even though the car looked great and her mind was beyond impressed, her face quickly dropped when a thought came to mind, "You're not going to take me home any time soon, are you?"

"Nope, so you better sit down, strap in and enjoy the ride 'cause it's gonna be one hell of a day."


End file.
